1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector, a projection system, a program and a recording medium.
2. Related Art
Projectors that form an optical image using a reflective optical modulator for modulating a light beam radiated from a light source in accordance with image information and project the formed optical image in an enlarged manner have been known. Some of the projectors use a DMD (Digital Micromirror Device) as the reflective optical modulator (see, for instance, JP-A-9-54267).
Except for some expensive DMD-equipped projectors for digital movie films, general DMD-equipped projectors employ one set of DMD and use a color wheel to split, in a time-sharing manner, illumination light into three colors (RGB) of light such that the color light is supplied to the DMD and used in PWM (Pulse Width Modulation) by the DMD to generate an image.
However, in such related-art DMD-equipped projectors, although not all of color components are always used in all gradations (256 gradations in general) for a projection image such as one frame of picture, the color wheel is continuously rotated at a constant speed, so that the color light is often absorbed by a light absorbing plate at a high percentage without being projected by the DMD as reflected light, which may result in inefficiency in gradation representation.
The time-sharing-type drive control poses another problem that a spectator experiences color breakup phenomenon (rainbow effect) when the spectator moves the eyes while watching the projection image.